


Petunia

by passeromio



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Florists, Fluff, M/M, i really miss zikun, zikun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeromio/pseuds/passeromio
Summary: Ziyi liked his flowers shop, but he liked Cai Xukun more.





	Petunia

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i really love zikun and i miss them so much:(  
> can someone make zikun au for me?
> 
> btw, sorry for my bad english
> 
> enjoy~

Ziyi has a small flower shop located on a street corner. His flower shop is open from ten to five in the afternoon. Although his shop was not very crowded, Ziyi loved his little shop.

Besides because Ziyi was very fond of flowers, in that shop he met the figure.

The person who arrived at dusk, when he almost locked the shop. Dress like a criminal; black pants, black shoes, a black jacket with a hoodie that covers his head, and a black mask. Ziyi almost thought that the figure was a snatcher.

The figure was gasping, catching her breath after asking Ziyi to wait. Once he finished breathing, he said he needed flowers. Of course because Ziyi was too kind, he returned to the store and prepared the order's interest.

During arrange flowers, Ziyi had noticed a figure that took off his mask. Ziyi almost cut his own fingers due to the face of the figure who turned out to be so beautiful. Even more beautiful than white lily in his hand.

His face was pale, like a vampire. But it was not cover the beauty in the radiance of his eyes. His lips are thick, sometimes mumbling something. Ziyi was completely lost in control for a while.

After finishing the bouquet, Ziyi immediately handed the bouquet to the figure. Afraid he lost control. The figure smiled thinly, handing over the card to pay. Ziyi is increasingly difficult to hold back.

"Thank you, and sorry to trouble."

His voice didn't even help at all, it made Ziyi even more loving. The florist could only nod with a strange smile and let the figure go away.

This had been two days since the figure's visit, but Ziyi still clearly remembered his beautiful face and voice. Ah, even two days ago Ziyi closed his shop more late. Hope to meet again with that figure.

It's really stupid.

Understandably, Ziyi has never felt this kind of thing. He didn't know what he really felt. There was a feeling of longing, there was also a smile that suddenly formed when he remembered the figure's smile. Ah, it looked like Ziyi was crazy.

This afternoon, like two days before, Ziyi closed the shop late. This time is six o'clock. The sun has disappeared, changing with a star flicker.

Giving up on his hopes, Ziyi finally cleared the shop and prepared to go home. He was outside and was about to lock the shop when it felt like a dejavu, a sound stopped him.

"Sorry, can I get a bouquet of flowers?"

Of course Ziyi said yes to that.

Both of them entered the shop. The figure was slightly different from the last one Ziyi remembered. There is no black jacket and the hoodie closes his head. There are only black pants, black long sleeves and black masks. The mask was released before they entered the shop.

Well, it's still dominated by black. But at least the figure's hair is now visible. The color is light brown, really adds to the beauty of the figure.

"Sorry, I came when you were about to close. But only your shop is closest to my grandmother's place."

"No problem, so this flower is for your grandmother?"

"Yes right."

Ziyi nodded, refocusing on the white lilies in his hand. The figure was looking around. Ziyi really had to try harder to hold back.

"You write the name and the meaning of all these flowers?"

"Ah yeah." Ziyi was surprised when the figure suddenly asked. He always write the name and meaning of each flower in his shop.

"Wow, this flower is beautiful, but it means anger. This is really strange."

"Petunia can also mean, being with you makes me comfortable. But it is often interpreted with anger." Ziyi explanation was completed along with the lily bouquet. "Please get your bouquet."

"Thank you." The figure took the bouquet and handed the card to Ziyi. Finished with payment, the figure did not leave immediately.

"What do you need again?" asked Ziyi.

"Ah no, um ... then I go first. Thank you for the flowers and sorry for disturbing your time."

Then the figure left in a little hurry. Ziyi frowned, but ended with a silly smile.

"Ah, he's cute."

...

He comes again. Ziyi couldn't resist the silly smile on his face every time the figure came.

Ah, his name is Xukun. Ziyi found out when Xukun came for the fifth time.

Amazingly, Xukun always comes in the afternoon or even night. When the sun has disappeared. If there is still a bit of sunlight, Xukun will come with his "snatcher" outfit.

Out of curiosity, Ziyi couldn't help asking at their tenth meeting.

"Why don't you ever come in the afternoon? Are you afraid of the sun? Just like a vampire." Ziyi chuckled after finishing his sentence.

What was surprising was Xukun's answer. "Shhh ... but you're right. I'm a vampire."

Ziyi really cut his fingers because of that. Xukun panicked and unconsciously inserted Ziyi's finger into his mouth.

Damn it! Ziyi feels his brain is really dirty now!

"I'm sorry. I'm just joking," he said after Ziyi's finger was treated properly.

Ziyi shook his head, "It's okay, I'm stupid for believing you are a vampire."

There was a small laugh given by Xukun. Ziyi sure it was a beautiful laugh.

"I'm allergic to sunlight. Well, like a vampire the sun hurts my skin, so I always go out at night."

"Ah, I see ..." Ziyi didn't know how to respond.

"Yes." Then quiet.

Both of them are busy with their thoughts. A bouquet of lilies at the table separating them was ignored.

"I salute you, you are allergic to the sun but still want to take the time to go out and buy flowers for your grandmother."

"Of course, grandma used to be exposed to rain just to buy me food. Just fighting with the afternoon sun is no big deal."

"You're really a good grandson."

"Well, I should have done this before grandma left."

Ziyi was silent for a while. Xukun seemed to be aware of the confusion on Ziyi's face, so he chuckled. "My grandmother has died, I put this flower in her grave." The sentence comes out without burden.

"I am sorry."

"Why say sorry? I'm fine."

Silence reigned again. Xukun was playing with white lily on the table. Ziyi was busy paying attention in silence.

"Ziyi, can I get one more bouquet?"

"Sure, what do you want a bouquet for?"

"Petunia."

"Wait a minute."

Xukun nodded. Ziyi immediately left the chair and took the purple flower that Xukun wanted. It feels strange, Xukun never asked for other flowers. Only white lily, the favorite flower of Xukun's grandmother.

Leaving aside his curiosity, Ziyi finished with his bouquet of petunias. The bouquet is tiny because it's a tiny flower petunia. He handed it to Xukun.

"This one is free."

"You're really generous." Whether it's praise or satire. Ziyi did not really care.

"But if I may know, why do you suddenly want petunia?"

Xukun smiled. Ziyi believed he has diabetes.

"I give it to you. Thank you, I took my lily. See you."

Still not managed to digest the Xukun's words, even when the figure has come out of his tiny shop.

As soon as he understood, the smile appeared on his face.

"God, how sweet is he."

...

"Why don't you ever tell me if your grandmother is grandma Cai?"

Xukun just smiled. He made Ziyi nervous.

"Ah if I knew you were Grandma Cai's grandson, I would ask you to marry me at our first meeting."

"You know, Ziyi. I intend to say that the second time I came here, but I was embarrassed."

Oh! The red color on Xukun's cheeks looks so sweet.

Who knows if Xukun is Ziyi's neighbor grandson? Old grandmother who lives alone and always talks about her grandson who can't go out in the afternoon because of his allergies.

Grandma Cai once said if she wanted to match Ziyi with his grandson. Ziyi at that time could only smile and say if it was a good idea. Grandma Cai says her grandson is cute, Ziyi likes something cute.

And it turns out that fate has never been wrong. They really met. Even now they have more status than sellers and buyers.

"Why should you be shy?" Ziyi teased him.

"Grandma once sent your photo, and at that time I thought if you were very handsome. You know, see you in person made me think you were more handsome."

Ziyi's lover cute isn't?

"So you're embarrassed because I'm too handsome?"

"Um ... I don't think you will like me. You know, I'm like a vampire. I'm pale, can't date on a daytime, basically I'm ugly."

Ziyi laughed.

"You're soo cute. You have to know, I like you at first sight. When you gasped and asked for a white lily that afternoon, I was liked you."

"Ziyi ..."

"Anyway, thanks for the petunia. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't know if my feelings weren't unrequited."

Ziyi liked his flower shop. Ziyi liked his flowers. But Ziyi liked Cai Xukun more.


End file.
